Going to the past changes the future
by Mrs-Marty-McFly
Summary: Amanda is Doc's daughter and is also in love with Marty. There is one problem. Marty loves Jennifer and a football star is chasing Amanda. Can she keep her hormones at bay? And what will happen when she and Marty are trapped in 1955?
1. Missing DeLoreans, Tardy crushes and a f...

Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future; that belongs to Universal Pictures. I only own the story line (The parts that don't coincide with the movies.) The idea of writing about Doc's daughter is not mine either. Amanda is mine and so is Chris. That's it.  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW. The reviewers keep me writing. And I need criticism.  
  
  
  
I stood on the upper level of my father's converted garage. I heard the front door shut, but I kept my feet planted squarely on the wood floor two steps up from the rest of the house. I took notice of footsteps approaching me from behind and leaned against the wooden support beam. I felt two strong hands wrap around my waist and turned around to find Marty McFly, my father's incredibly charming and gorgeous teenage friend and assistant. He reached up and put his hand on my face. He spoke as a smile appeared on his face.  
  
"I've loved you since the first second I saw you." A smile appeared on my face too and Marty put his hands back on my waist. He picked me up and lowered me down to the lower level, twirling as he brought me down. He sat my feet on the ground, our places switched from what they were before. I slipped my arms around his warm neck and he tightened his grip around my waist. He leaned in towards me and stared into my eyes.  
  
"What about Jennifer?" I asked, slowly leaning in to him.  
  
"Jennifer who?" He asked, our noses touching. I leaned up against the wall and put my fingers through Marty's belt loops. I pulled him against me and our lips met in the sweetest kiss I have ever experienced in the seventeen years of my life. In the height of our passion, my hip hit the stereo and my favorite song came over the radio. I ran my hands up and down Marty's back as we made out to the sound of Huey Lewis and The News singing 'The Power of Love.'  
  
I groaned and opened one eye. I rolled across the bed and slammed my fist down on the alarm clock and I pulled the covers over my head. But my father quickly pulled them down to my waist.  
  
"Amanda, you're going to be late for school!" My father's dark brown eyes were full of concern. He had his lab coat thrown over his clothes and I could tell that he hadn't bothered to comb his insanely out of control white head of hair.  
  
I was the daughter of Dr. Emmitt L. Brown, the most brilliant man in the town of Hill Valley. And I'm not just saying that because I'm his flesh and blood. He's been spending the past five days fine-tuning his time machine. Yes, that's right, TIME MACHINE. He knew I was a heavy sleeper so, every morning, he came in and woke me up. I could never be late for school, such an important stage in my life.  
  
School and education was tremendously important to my father. It also was to my mother.for a while. When I was a baby, she got tired of my father's genius qualities and abnormal eccentrics. My mother left us when I was eighteen months old. I do hear from her, every year on my birthday and Christmas. I don't actually hear her, either. She usually just sends me a card with some pictures and a gift.  
  
Apparently she had somehow become wealthy because she sent me a DeLorean for my birthday. A DeLorean. Which made me think that it was something that I hadn't seen in a while. My father had asked to borrow it for a few days about eight days ago. I was getting tired of riding with him to school every day. I'd have to ask him about it at breakfast.  
  
My dad made me some bacon and toast as I took a shower. I put on a pair of legging-tight jeans and a white shirt. I threw on a black vest and a denim jacket over it. My father and I ate bacon and toast sandwiches and washed them down with orange juice. I fluffed my naturally thick and wavy hair and threw on two coats of mascara. I grabbed my backpack from the table and walked out of the house. My dad and I jumped into his van. He dropped me off two blocks from the school and took off in the opposite direction to work on the time machine. I wasn't allowed to see it until tonight at the Twin Pines Mall. I hoped Marty would be there.  
  
I ran up the stairs of Hill Valley High School and put my books into my locker, but kept out my history book and notebook. I opened the door to the classroom just as the warning bell rang. I sat in front of the seat that was usually empty at this time of the day and diagonally from Jennifer Parker. Jennifer was Marty's girlfriend of one and a half years. Possibly, Marty wasn't attracted to me because I was his best friend's daughter. Or possibly it was because I wasn't exactly the most normal teenager in school. But I was not a nerd.  
  
I WAS NOT a nerd. I hung out with the football players and went to the keg parties. I drank and I had done drugs. But I hadn't had sex. And I was incredibly smart (Thanks Dad!) That is possibly why I wasn't the epitome of popularity.  
  
But I still didn't understand Marty's choice. It was odd how alike Jennifer and I were. We both had hair that deserved a magazine cover, except mine was blonde and hers was brown. We both had a 4.0 and were contenders for valedictorian. Two months ago, we had the same morals, but she changed them and had sex with Marty. I don't blame her. I'd do it with Marty. In a heartbeat. In a fraction of a heartbeat.  
  
The final bell rang and Marty and Jennifer weren't in class. An hour after class started, Marty walked in class followed by Jennifer and Strickland. I assumed that he caught them making out in a closet, but the pink slip in Marty's hand disproved that theory.  
  
After class, Marty came over to my locker. This didn't surprise me. We were great friends. So were Jennifer and I, although I always wanted her boyfriend. He leaned against the tan metal of the lockers.  
  
"Any idea why your dad wants me to be at the mall at 1:15 AM?" I shook my head.  
  
"You'll have to wait and find out." I shut my locker and started walking towards chemistry when Marty grabbed my arm. My nervous system went into overload and I could feel the blood rushing to my face. I knew I must have been blushing. I turned around.  
  
"Can you at least tell me where the hell he's been this past week?" I put my finger under his chin and leaned in towards him until our noses were almost touching. I could tell he was thinking of stepping back.  
  
"Working." I whispered and turned around, continuing on to class. I had a smile on my face all day. I had never been that intimate with Marty except in my dreams. I was looking forward to 4th block. Marty and I were partners for a project in English.  
  
It was Friday, so my classes went by exceptionally fast. Fourth block came so quickly. Our teacher gave us the last half hour of class to work on the project that would be 50% of our final grade. I sat down next to Marty and he raised his eyebrows at me.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" I asked.  
  
"I should be asking you the same thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"In the hallway before second block." I shrugged and laughed it off. Marty looked at me strangely and then we began to work on our project. The end of the class came before we knew it and just as Marty walked out of the classroom, I grabbed his arm. He turned around.  
  
"Good luck on your audition, McFly." I loved to call him McFly. He laughed.  
  
"Thanks." He replied and took off towards his locker. I had time to spare, so I watched him open his locker and pull out his skateboard. He slammed his locker shut and ran down the hallway, skateboard under one arm. I got my chemistry and my history book and put them into my backpack. I was walking down the hall and caught the eye of my 'boyfriend', Christopher Jackson, the offensive linebacker for our school football team.  
  
He gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek.  
  
"Need a ride home baby?" He asked, squeezing my arm. I nodded. He shut his locker and escorted me towards his red Camero parked in the school parking lot.  
  
Ours was a complicated relationship. I wasn't even sure if it was a relationship. We had dated in the past, and we had never really grown apart. He was polite, and charming and gorgeous; but he wasn't Marty. Many people in school thought that we were 'an item' but nothing was said about this, until I was three blocks from home.  
  
"Amanda, you know people think we're together, right?" He looked over at me as he pulled up to a stop sign. I mentally groaned. Why did he have to bring this up?  
  
"Yeah." I said, dreading what he was going to say.  
  
"Do you want to get back together with me?" SHIT! I looked down into my lap as Christopher pulled up in front of my house. I opened the door and I was about to step out, but he put his arm around my waist and pulled me back into the car. He leaned across me and shut the door of the car. I looked back down in my lap and he tipped my head up with his chin. I looked at him and he was staring at me expectantly.  
  
"There is someone else." I said to him and watched the light disappear from his eyes. And I saw the puppy dog quality in the handsome man that I had fallen in love with.  
  
"Do I know him?" I was glad that I wasn't completely obvious about my crush.  
  
"I'll see you Monday." I said, about to open the car door again. He locked the doors.  
  
"Who the hell is it?" He looked at me, confused and angry.  
  
"Why?" He put his hand on my face.  
  
"Because I want you." And truthfully, now that I was alone with him (that and the fact that I'd never have Marty), I wanted him too. I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him towards me. He retreated from my lips and planted sweet kisses along the inside of my neck. I opened my eyes in just enough time to see Marty skate by on the back of a slow-moving police car. Our eyes met for a split second as Chris tried to unbutton my vest, but he looked away seemingly uncomfortable.  
  
I pulled away from Chris, grabbed my backpack, unlocked and opened the door in one swift movement. I got out of the car.  
  
"I.I.just can't." He grabbed his steering wheel and stared at the street. He caught a glimpse of Marty on the back of the police car.  
  
"It's McFly, isn't it?" I shut the door of the car, but the window was rolled down. "Fuck! It IS McFly! I'm going to kill that son of a bitch. I swear to God. Jesus Christ Amanda!" I was walking up to my house, but I could still hear him. I heard the car door slam and I hurried to my house, but I didn't get there fast enough. Chris ran in front of me and stood in front of the door.  
  
"Chris, please move." He put his hand on my shoulder. I brushed it off.  
  
"Why him? Why McFly?" I didn't answer him. "Amanda, he's got someone." I looked up at him. "And you deserve to have someone too." I pushed Chris aside and opened the door. I shut it in his face. He tried to open the door, but I locked it. He left. I walked over and put my backpack on the counter. I grabbed a Pepsi out of the fridge and heard someone calling me in the living room. I walked past my father's amplifier. It had overloaded and was probably the work of Marty.  
  
"Amanda!" I saw that Chris had his head through the window. I walked over to him and pushed his head out of the opening. I shut the window quickly. I ran around and closed and locked all of the windows. I even went to the front door and quickly removed the key from under the mat. I sat at the counter and did all my homework for the weekend. It took me about a half an hour.  
  
When I was finished, I sat down on my bed, curled into a ball and sobbed. I cried until the phone rang, when I quieted down and let the answering machine get it. I immediately heard Chris's voice on the machine.  
  
"Amanda. I really want to talk about this with you. Please. Amanda, I LOVE YOU." I picked up the phone.  
  
"Chris, leave me alone, and don't call again." He tried to interrupt me.  
  
"Amanda.please just listen to me.wait...no please don't hang." I took the phone away from my ear and was about to hang up, but for some reason, I decided not to.  
  
"You've got one minute, Chris. Go."  
  
"Amanda. I love you. I've always loved you and if it was up to me, we would have never have broken up. I want you to be my girlfriend. You're so beautiful and smart. You're talented and you're an amazing person. I don't know what I'd do without you." He was starting to ramble on. "You have the power to make or brake my day, and that's kind of scary, but I just want to be with you."  
  
"Time's up."  
  
"Do you have anything to say?"  
  
"Leave Marty alone."  
  
"Date me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Date me and I'll leave McFly alone." I don't know why, but his aggressive behavior made me even more interested in him. But not enough to date him. Or was it enough?  
  
"No." Marty was a tough, smaller, but tough guy. He could hold his own. "But I will consider dating you again, if you give me some time to think!" I could hear him smiling.  
  
"What changed your mind?"  
  
"The one minute you had to plead your case. No one has ever complemented me like that before. And I guess what you said about Marty having someone."  
  
"Want me to call back later?"  
  
"No. I've made up my mind."  
  
"Yeah?" I could hear him quietly gulping down his saliva on the other end.  
  
"Chris, you're an amazing person and a great friend. There is potential for it to go further. And I want it to." I smiled, and I could tell Chris was too. "You have to realize I still love Marty. I might always love Marty deep down. I don't know how long it will take for me to love you the way I love him. But it WILL happen."  
  
"Listen, I have to go to practice. Amanda, I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Like you love Marty?"  
  
"No. And Chris, if you tell anyone that I have the hots for McFly, we're over, understand?"  
  
He laughed. "I'll call you tomorrow."  
  
We exchanged goodbyes and I hung up the phone. The message he left before I interrupted him was immediately erased. I went to the freezer, still feeling terrible about my decision. I grabbed the chocolate ice cream and taped to the carton was a note. It was in Marty's handwriting and read:  
  
Knew you loved chocolate. Sorry about the amp.  
  
Love Marty.  
  
Love Marty! Perhaps, he was being overly kind because he ruined my father's equipment. Maybe he loved me. Maybe we had a chance. And maybe Chris and I shouldn't be together.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: How'd you like it? Well, I have tennis practice everyday and schoolwork, so I can only promise an update once a week. 


	2. Chocolate ice cream, time machines and t...

Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future; that belongs to Universal Pictures. I only own the story line (The parts that don't coincide with the movies.) The idea of writing about Doc's daughter is not mine either. Amanda is mine and so is Chris. That's it.  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW. The reviewers keep me writing. And I need criticism.  
  
Just as I finished my ice cream, my father burst through the door with our dog, Einstein, at his heels. He had in his hands two bags from Burger King. I looked at my watch, shocked that it was already 6:47. We ate in silence, until my dad asked me how school was and I explained, leaving out the entire Marty and Chris stories.  
  
"Have all your homework done?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is Marty coming tonight?"  
  
"I think so. Hey dad. Where is my DeLorean?" He got an uneasy look on his face.  
  
"I'm still using it. You'll get it back tomorrow."  
  
"Ok. Make sure you don't ruin it or anything." He laughed.  
  
"It's in perfect working order." This made me a little uneasy, but I finished my dinner and sat down next to the amp that were in the process of repairing.  
  
"He really broke it this time." I said, handing my dad a piece that had blown into the far corner of the room. We stopped working around midnight when we both grabbed a Pepsi and a snack. The caffeine was a necessity and we ate over five hours ago. We hopped into the van and I clapped my hands.  
  
"Einie! Come here Einstein!" He jumped up in my lap and I closed the door. My dad took off towards the mall. He slapped his hand on his forehead.  
  
"Damn! I forgot my video camera!"  
  
"Dad, we'll just call Marty and ask him to pick it up. He probably fell asleep anyway."  
  
"Brilliant!" We pulled into the Twin Pine Mall and dad gave me change for the payphone. I ran across the parking lot to JCPennys and used the phone to dial Marty's number from memory.  
  
"Hello?" Marty said, groggily.  
  
"Hey Marty! You didn't fall asleep did you?"  
  
"No, no of course not Amanda." I could tell he was yawning.  
  
"My dad left the video camera at our place. Could you pick it up on the way over here?"  
  
"Sure." He hung up the phone and I walked towards the van, smiling from ear to ear. I started to open the back of my dad's van, but he pulled it shut.  
  
"No! I will unveil it to you and Marty at the exact same time!" Great. I was so excited to see this invention, but I had to wait fifteen minutes until Marty arrived. And I knew how great Marty was at arriving on time. "But if he's not here at 1:16, I'm going to show it to you." Yes!  
  
My father got out of his van and talked to me about how amazing it was going to be getting to travel through time. 1:15 rolled around and still no Marty. So my father climbed into his van and started slowly opening the back. I turned to look and see if Marty was coming, but he was standing right next to Einstein and me! I assumed that I was so excited with seeing the time machine, that I didn't notice he had crept up behind me.  
  
My dad drove my DeLorean off of his van. He parked it next to Marty and me. Dad got out and applauded Marty for making it to the mall. My father pointed out to Marty, who was videotaping, that his and Einstein's watches were perfectly synchronized. I shut the door of the car and dad pulled out the remote.  
  
"You got that thing hooked up to the." Marty's voice trailed off as dad made the DeLorean take off towards the other end of the parking lot, directly ahead of us.  
  
"If my calculations are correct, when this thing hits 88 miles per hour, you're going to see some serious shit." He flipped on the brake and added gas. When the speedometer on the remote said 65, dad turned off the brake and the car came straight towards us!  
  
When the car hit 88, sparks and blue lights starting coming out of the car. Then, the car disappeared in a flash of brilliant white light, leaving a trail of fire behind. Marty picked up the license plate, but quickly dropped the piece of blistering hot metal.  
  
"Jesus Christ! Jesus Christ Doc, you decinerated Einstein!" Marty was freaking out. I knew what had just happened.  
  
"Relax Marty, the molecular structure of Einstein and the DeLorean is completely intact." My father said to Marty.  
  
"Then where the hell are they?"  
  
I spoke up. "The appropriate question is when the hell are they? Einstein has become the world's first time traveler." Marty looked at me, then the fire trails, then my dad.  
  
"Are you telling me you made a time machine--out of a DeLorean?"  
  
"Yeah dad, why did you use my car?"  
  
"The way I see it, if you're going to build a time machine into a car, why not do it with style? Besides, the stainless steel body provided perfect for the flux disper.." My father's watch beeped and he pushed Marty and I out of the way as he held onto the remote. Three sonic booms and a flash of light later, the DeLorean was 50 feet in front of us. Dad ran up to it. He put his hand on the door handle, but withdrew it quickly.  
  
"What, what is it hot?" Marty asked.  
  
"No, it's cold, damned cold." He opened the door with is foot, and his and Einstein's watch were exactly one minute apart. He explained how he had skipped over the last minute to arrive at this point in time. My father also explained how the time circuits worked and imputed several dates, the last one being November 5, 1955. He explained to us how he hit his head and came up with the idea for the flux capacitor, which is what makes time travel possible. Marty was extremely interested.  
  
"This is great Doc. So does it run on, you know, regular unleaded gas?"  
  
"Unfortunately, no. It requires something with a little more kick. Plutonium!"  
  
"Wait, dad, are you telling me that this sucker's nuclear?" I asked.  
  
"No, this sucker's electrical, but I need a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21 jigawatts of electricity I need."  
  
"Doc, you don't just go into a store and buy plutonium. Did you rip that off?" Marty asked.  
  
"No!" My father said, turning around. "I was given it by a group of Libyan nationalists who wanted me to make them a bomb. I took their plutonium and gave them a shiny bomb casing filled with used pinball machine parts. Let's get you two in radiation suits!" Marty and I stood, shocked.  
  
My father put the plutonium in the plutonium chamber at the back of the car. He put our suitcases in the trunk and was about to get in the car when he forgot about bringing extra plutonium.  
  
"How are we ever going to get back?" Einstein barked inside dad's truck. I looked where he was looking and saw a VW bus put its lights on. Dad looked over Marty's should and saw it too. "Oh my God, they found me. I have no idea how, but they've found me. Run for it Amanda!"  
  
"Who?" Marty asked, clueless.  
  
"Who do you think? The Libyans!" My father pointed to the bus and Marty's eyes opened wide  
  
"HOLY SHIT!"  
  
A Libyan came out of the roof with a rifle. Dad ran to the truck to get his gun. He pulled the trigger, but the gun didn't fire. He ran along the back of the truck.  
  
"DAD WAIT!" I could see the terrorists closing in on him. They caught him, defenseless and innocent in front of his van. They shot and killed him in the cold blood. I tried to run towards my dad, but I saw the Libyans and their guns. Marty jumped out from behind the DeLorean.  
  
"No! Bastards!" The Libyan shot at Marty, and missed. Marty ran in front of the truck, and the Libyans drove around the other side. I couldn't see what happened, but suddenly Marty dove into the car and pulled down the door. He yelled at me to get in. I too dove in. Marty drove off before I even had the door closed all the way. I was crying uncontrollably. "It's going to be alright, Amanda." The terrorists chased us around the parking lot, bullets grazing the car every few seconds. We turned a corner, our speed dropping from 50 to 30 mph.  
  
Marty drove to a straight part of the parking lot and looked in the side mirror. I did as well. The Libyan pulled out a missile from his bus and aimed it straight at us.  
  
"Let's see if these bastards can do 90!" Marty said, shifting into 5th gear. His arm turned on the time circuits, something I didn't notice until it was too late. The car hit 88 mph and sparks began to appear. 


	3. Once a butthead, always a butthead

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except parts of the plot, Amanda and Chris.  
  
Apologies: I want to apologize to DocNov121955. I used their idea without permission and I hope that they will forgive me (I completely hate hurting others' feelings) and keep reading! And to make it up to DocNov121955, go read, 'Doc's Little Girl in Time.' It is also a BTTF story.  
  
Dedication: I want to dedicate this chapter to Michael J. Fox. And my middle school English teacher; she taught me how to write well. (At least I hope I write well.)  
  
A/N: Thanks to my reviewers.  
  
God Bless the Columbia Crew!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
The parking lot disappeared, and Marty hit a scarecrow, its head filling the windshield. The DeLorean crashed into a barn and the impact made the hood on our radiation suits go down over our heads. Marty opened the door of the car.  
  
"Stay here. Everything will be fine" I loved it when he was protective of me. He got out of the car, and I saw a family at the barn door. They slammed the door and Marty walked after them. He tripped on a bushel of hay and fell to the ground. He opened the door, and I could hear him apologizing. "Um.sorry about your barn." The next thing I knew, Marty was being shot at again! He shut the door and jumped into the DeLorean. He pulled the door down and slammed on the gas. We flew through the barn door. There stood a man with a shotgun. Marty peeled out of the man's driveway, running over a pine on his way out.  
  
We traveled down the road, both extremely freaked out. I looked at the display on the dash. The present time was November 5, 1955. I stared at it in amazement.  
  
"Get a grip on yourself McFly. This is just a dream. A very intense dream." He slammed on the brakes and jumped out of the car. He stood in front of Lyon Estates, his neighborhood in the 80's. There were no houses in it, yet. He got back in the car and I pointed out the time circuit.  
  
"Marty, we're in the fifties." I said, still crying. He reached over and put his hand on mine.  
  
"I know." I looked into his eyes, and my crying slowed from sobbing to simple tears. "Can you steer while I push? They're something wrong with the starter."  
  
"Sure." I replied, tears dripping from my eyes. We hid the DeLorean behind the sign for Lyon Estates and started walking into town. Marty was so quiet walking next to me.  
  
"What's up with you and Chris?" Marty asked out of the blue.  
  
"Um.nothing." I said, looking down at the pavement.  
  
"It didn't look like nothing to me." Marty, said, seemingly interested with my relationships.  
  
"I said I'd date him again, but I'm having serous doubts."  
  
"Why? If you don't mind me asking." Marty asked, curious.  
  
"I like someone else." I kept my head bent.  
  
"Oh." Marty shut up.  
  
After a while, we got into town. I was ravenous. Well, I was always hungry, but now, I was exceptionally famished.  
  
Marty pointed to the telephone sign above Lou's café, which was where the Lou's gym was in 1985. "Maybe we can find out where you dad lives." We walked inside.  
  
"Did you jump ship?" Lou asked.  
  
"What?" Marty replied, confused.  
  
"What's with the life preserver?" Lou inquired about Marty's red down vest, giving my ensemble a confused up and down also.  
  
"I just wanted to use the phone." Lou pointed to the telephone booth. He asked me what I would like. I ordered a Pepsi and a bowl of soup. Marty came back from the phone booth with a page from the white pages. "Do you know where Riverside Drive is?" He asked.  
  
"Listen, kid. Are you going to order something or not?" Marty sat down on the stool next to me.  
  
"Yeah. Give me a tab."  
  
"I can't give you a tab unless you order something."  
  
"Right. Give me a Pepsi Free." Marty had obviously forgotten that Pepsi Free was not made in the 50's.  
  
"If you want a Pepsi pal, you're going to have to pay for it." I squeezed Marty's leg under the counter. He faced me and I gave him a 'they- don't-make-that-yet' look. He turned to Lou.  
  
"Look, just give me something without any sugar in it." Lou set a coup of coffee in front of Marty. I pulled out a dollar and paid for my meal. Marty set a bunch of coins on the counter and Lou took a nickel for the coffee.  
  
"Hey, McFly!" Marty and I slowly turned around. Biff Tannen stood at the entrance to the café. He walked past us and to the other boy our age, sitting on the other side of Marty. It was George McFly, Marty's dad. Biff and his friends made fun of him and Biff threatened him.  
  
"Where is my homework McFly?"  
  
"Well, Biff. I thought that because it wasn't due until Monday." Biff his George on the head with his fist.  
  
"Hello! Hello . anyone home? Think McFly, think. I have to have time to get it recopied. Do you realize what would happen if I turned in my homework in your handwriting? I'd get kicked out of school. And you wouldn't want that to happen, would you?" George didn't say anything. "Would you?"  
  
"Well of course not Biff. I'll finish it tonight and run it on over to you first thing tomorrow morning."  
  
"Not too early, McFly, I sleep in on Saturdays. Oh McFly, you're shoe's untied!" George looked down and Biff slapped him in the face. "You're so gullible McFly." Biff finally noticed Marty and I practically staring at them. "What are you looking at butthead?" He looked over at me and raised his eyebrows. "Well, lookie what we have here." He walked over to the stool next to me and sat down.  
  
"Haven't seen you here before. What's your name sweetheart?"  
  
"Leave me alone, Biff." Biff put his hands around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I tried to work my way out of it, but Biff was too strong.  
  
"How could you know my name when I don't know yours?" I gave him a dirty look.  
  
"Let go of me!" Marty stood up and grabbed Biff's shoulder.  
  
"She said let go of her." Biff brushed Marty's hand off his shoulder and continued grabbing me. "Hey Biff." Biff turned to look at Marty.  
  
"Leave us alone, kid, she's mine."  
  
"Over my dead body." I smiled, despite the fact I was in Biff's arms. Biff let go of me and stood up.  
  
"My pleasure." Biff said. But Marty caught him off guard and punched him squarely in the jaw. I jumped up and kicked him in the groin. I kept kicking him in the stomach, taking out all my anger and frustration on him. Marty grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the café. Biff's gang followed us, but we kept running and lost them.  
  
We turned onto a street and started slowing down. I was crying again.  
  
"I.I.can't lose him.Marty! He's.all I've.got." I cried, in-between sobs. I collapsed into his arms and he sat down on the sidewalk, pulling me into his lap. He stroked my hair and tried to calm me down. Marty wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I had curled up and was rocking back and forth.  
  
"Amanda. Calm down. We ARE going to warn him."  
  
"No. He'll never listen. He wouldn't dream of disrupting the space time continuum."  
  
"Well," He said, running his index finger down the side of my left arm. "we'll just have to make him listen."  
  
"What are we going to do," I asked, skeptical. "Tie his arms to the counter and keep him from covering his ears?"  
  
"That's a possibility." I chuckled, but it came out as a half, moan, half sob. "Even if you do lose him," I started to cry harder and Marty entwined his arms with mine. That got my attention. "You still have Einie, and Chris," Marty paused. "And that other guy you like. And you'll always have me."  
  
"Good." I said as I wiped my face with my hand. I reluctantly got up from his lap. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up from the cement. He had obviously gotten as comfortable as I had.  
  
Marty and I continued walking down the streets, searching for Riverside Drive, when he saw his father climbing a tree. He pulled out some binoculars and looked through the window. Marty and I looked at what he was watching. A girl was changing in her room.  
  
"He's a peeping tom!" Marty exclaimed. We laughed but as we did, Marty's dad fell from the tree and landed in the street. A car was approaching him. Marty ran towards his father. "Dad, lookout!" He ran towards the car and pushed his father out of the way.  
  
"Marty, no!" I yelled at him. The small car continued on its path and hit Marty. He fell down on the ground and I saw his head hit the pavement. The driver got out and ran to Marty. I started to run over to him but I wondered what I would say to the driver.  
  
"Stella! Get out here. Another one of these damn kids jumped in front of my car." A woman emerged from the house and she and the driver carried Marty into the house. I ran to the lawn, but the door was already shut. I was so screwed.  
  
A/N: If anyone else thinks I should stray from the movie plot (Or even any other criticism) , PLEASE let me know. 


	4. A possible paradox, a plesant awakining ...

Disclaimer: I only own Amanda and Chris and the plot that doesn't coincide with the movie and yada yada yada.  
  
George had already fled down the street and all of the family was already inside. I stood across the street and looked through the window. They put him on a bed and left the room. A girl sat next to him and stared down at Marty's unconscious figure. I didn't like the fact that she was up there and I wasn't. I walked up to the door and knocked on it. Stella opened the door and invited me in. Ah, the hospitality of the 50s. She asked me into the kitchen and offered me a drink before I had the chance to introduce myself. Stella sat me down in a large armchair in the living room.  
  
"Now what brings you to our house?" She asked, placing and ice-cold Pepsi in my hand.  
  
"Um." What could I say? "The boy that your husband hit with the car. yeah he's my-" I was about to say friend, but she cut me off.  
  
"I'm so sorry about that." She looked at me, expectantly.  
  
"Amanda.Amanda Brown."  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Stella Baines." My mouth hung open. I thought that was Marty's mother's maiden name. Stella called up to the second floor. "Lorraine! The boy's girlfriend is here!"  
  
"Ma'am, Marty and I are-"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Marty- the boy your husband hit."  
  
"Oh, yes."  
  
"We're not.he's not my.your daughter's name is Lorraine?"  
  
"Yes. is there something wrong?" Of course something was wrong. This was Marty's mother's house!  
  
"That's my.sister's name." I covered quickly, but not very slyly.  
  
"Oh." Just then, Marty's mother ran down the stairs and stormed into the living room, books in hand. She stared at me with an evil look in her eyes, and then smiled pleasantly to her mother.  
  
"I've got to go to school, I'm late. Keep on eye on Calvin."  
  
"Calvin?" I asked, confused.  
  
"That is his name, isn't it?" She rushed out of the door before I could correct her. Her mother picked the baby up out of the playpen and ignored his screaming.  
  
"Let me take you, Lorraine!" She turned back towards me. "I'll be back soon, make yourself at home." And then they were gone.  
  
I dashed up the stairs, rather quickly for someone who hasn't slept a wink in the past twenty-four hours, and opened the door to the first room I encountered. Inside was a large king bed adorned with a white comforter. I closed the door before I could notice any more. I opened the door across the hallway. There lay two twin beds side by side with about four feet of space between them. I saw Marty laying in the bad farthest from the window. The blanket came up to the middle of his chest, and his arms were lying above the comforter, at his side. I sat on the bed and put my hand on the side of his face. I looked at this serene expression and smiled.  
  
"What have we gotten ourselves into?" I asked the unconscious Marty, who looked more like a boy than the seventeen year old that he was. Small beads of sweat began to form on his forehead and cheeks. I reached up and pulled the large cord hanging from the ceiling.  
  
The fan blades started moving slowly, but quickly sped up. I felt the cool air and slipped off my shoes. I put them at the end of the empty bed and slid under the covers. My head hit the pillow and I was down for the count.  
  
My father opened the door to the bedroom. I sat up in my bed and realized that Marty was lying next to me. I got out of bed; Marty followed. Dad embraced me and then Marty. I bent down and stroked Einstein's back.  
  
"I've got something for you!" My father exclaimed. He held out a stack of mail and put it into my hands. I sifted through the pile and pulled out a large, white envelope with the Princeton University crest in the upper left corner. Was this an acceptance letter? I looked up at my father, but he was gone. Marty had his arm around my shoulder and was staring down at the letter I held in my hands. Braking Marty's hold on me, I turned around and looked for my father, but a woman with indistinguishable facial features confronted me.  
  
"That is your name, isn't it? It's written all over your underwear." My eyes snapped open and I was aware of the tears in my eyes and the sweat all over my body. I remained motionless. Marty was awake and sitting up in bed talking to his mother. It was dark out. How long had I slept?  
  
"Uh, no, they call me Marty."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Calvin.Marty." She said seductively, getting up from her chair and sitting on the bed next to Marty. "You don't mind if I sit here, do you?" He was visible uncomfortable.  
  
"No, sure fine, good, fine." He rambled on, moving father and farther from his mother. She reached out to touch his head. "That's a pretty big bruise you got there." Marty dodged her hand and tumbled off the bed, hitting the floor with a loud thud. I tried not to laugh. Lorraine's mother called from downstairs.  
  
"Lorraine, are you up there?"  
  
"Oh my God, it's my mother!" She said, jumping off the bed. "Quick, put your pants back on." She threw him his pants and left the room. I rolled over sleepily and wiped the sweat from my face and the tears from my eyes. I tried to get the redness that appeared on my cheeks to go down, but that was a failed effort, as I felt the same heat on my face the entire time. I heard Marty fall over and he cussed at himself under his breath. He walked over to the bed and he stood over me. Marty put his hand on my face just like I had done on his earlier. He whispered, barely audible.  
  
"I'll save him if it kills me." His hand migrated to my shoulder, which he gave a slight shake. I slowly opened my eyes as if I had been sleeping and noticed that the smile on his face disappeared. I stayed lying down. The bed was comfortable. "We've got to get out of here, quickly." Marty extended his hand and I accepted it warmly, allowing him to tug me up from the warm caverns of Lorraine's sheets. I flew out of bed and into Marty's arms, my hand still on his. I looked up at him and gave him a short, innocent peck on the lips. I turned away from him to get my shoes and he grabbed my arm, turning me back into him. Marty captured my lips with his own and I didn't care about anything, even the tears streaming down my face. I didn't pay attention when the door to the bedroom open and shut. Nor was I concerned with Chris. All that mattered was us. We were together, and it wasn't a dream. But I broke the moment and fell through his arms onto the floor, crying hysterically.  
  
I hadn't accepted, or even believed that my father had died until this previously perfect moment. I had cluttered my mind with trivial concerns such as Chris and Marty to block the reality from slipping through. Kissing Marty must have cleared my mind of the confusion just enough for the truth to seep into my porous brain. The door opened and a little girl opened the door just as I grabbed my shoes and failed to put them on.  
  
"Dinner's ready." She said to us but, staring at me, and probably the sea of mascara that was falling down my cheeks. She turned around and yelled down the stairs. "They ARE NOT kissing, Lorraine!" Marty looked at me, but I didn't really comprehend what was going on around me.  
  
"Jesus Christ." Marty whispered under his breath. I tried to wipe my eyes, but the second they were cleared, more salty drops replaced them. Marty helped me up, hesitantly, however, and assisted me with putting on my shoes. He escorted me down the stairs and I couldn't stand the family staring at me, so I left. I threw a 'thank you' over my shoulder as I left. Marty exited behind me a few seconds later.  
  
The open door flooded the lawn with light and I kept walking, or at least trying to walk. I stopped and sighed, trying to calm down. Marty put his arm around my shoulder.  
  
"Hey, come on, it'll be alright. We'll get him back!" I squirmed out of his grasp and walked down the sidewalk in the direction opposite the one we arrived. I took a few steps and my knees started to falter and then I collapsed onto the concrete. When I reached out for something to break my fall, I realized I was standing upright. Marty's arms were linked under my armpits and had caught me before I hit the ground. "Let me help you!" I just really wanted to be by myself and cry for a while. A long while. He put his arm around my waist and we started to walk along the sidewalk. I tried to struggle out of it, but I was too depressed and Marty's grip on me was too tight. He noticed though. "I know you're upset, but you're going get hurt if you don't let me help you."  
  
A taxicab pulled out of a driveway. Marty helped me steady myself against a tree before he took off after the yellow car. I leaned against the tree and allowed myself to slide down the trunk until I was sitting down on the sidewalk. I put my head in my hands and cried. I didn't care how loud I was, or how big of a scene I was creating. I cared that the person that I cared about most died before my eyes!  
  
A car pulled up and a door slammed. Marty had hailed the cab.  
  
"Well, lookie what we have here." A loud, unpleasant, but familiar voice boomed above me. I looked up at Biff and tried to look as upset as I could. He looked down, actually concerned. "What happened? Did that little sailor guy dump you?" I couldn't find my voice, so I didn't respond. But Biff didn't deserve a response anyway. He sat down next to me and I tried to get up, but he pulled me back down. "Well, now that he's out of the way, I'll do you a favor and let you date the best looking guy in school."  
  
"Leave me alone, Biff." I had another attempt at leaving, but he wrapped his hand around my waist and pulled me into his lap. I continued to sob at my previous rate. Biff tried to kiss me, but I craned my neck out of his reach and slapped him in the face. He raised his hand to hit me back, but Marty stopped it mid-air.  
  
"What the hell?" Biff asked, confused. He turned around and stood up. I toppled to the ground.  
  
"Jesus Christ! Look what you've done to her. She looks even worse."  
  
"What I've done to her. What are you talking about, butthead?" I suddenly was overcome with the immense desire to sleep. I drifted off as I heard fists intersecting with faces and stomachs.  
A/N: Sorry. Forget about the once a week. I can't do that. I've got practice every night for tennis and can't get home until at least 10. Maybe once every other week. PLEASE REVIEW. 


	5. The living dead

A/N: Ok…. It's been **forever** since I've updated. **Sorry **for all of that. Thanks to those who reviewed and pestered me to finish an update!

---- Chapter 5 ---

I woke up and groaned. My head throbbed. My stomach ached. My eyes felt swollen shut. It wasn't until I caught a whiff of Marty's cologne that I remembered the events from the night before and tears began to flow. I could feel the warmth as they trickled down my cheek.

I opened my eyes and was confronted by a familiar, yet unfamiliar scene. A large room was cluttered with all of my father's old photos. There was something different about these though. I threw the covers off of myself and walked closer towards the frames. I realized that they were not yellowed by time, as were the ones I knew so well that hung on the wall in my house.

A familiar groan erupted from the tangled sheets on the bed. I pulled them away and gasped. Marty was on his back and without a shirt, sleeping inches from where I had been, but what shocked me was his face. He had a bandage on his cheek and the makings of a black eye. I was furious with Biff, but even more upset that Marty had hurt himself in the process. I lay in bed next to him, curling up on my side, unable to keep myself from staring. I reached over and placed my hands on his face ever so lightly, but withdrew them as footsteps approached the door. I snuggled up to Marty, not for my own amusement, but for protection. I had no idea who would be walking through that door.

I closed my eyes as the door creaked open and Marty moved beside me. I opened my eyes and found myself staring in to Marty's very awake and swollen face. He was eyeing me cautiously as if he couldn't make up his mind to be upset or thrilled that I was lying in his arms. Our eyes wandered to the crazy wild haired man that was my father, standing in the doorway.

I tried to speak, but no sound came out. I tried to move, but my body would not obey. I could only look back at Marty with confused and distressed eyes. He chuckled and tenderly kissed my forehead.

"1955," he whispered to me, inaudible to my father's younger counterpart.

"Right," I choked out, not understanding, but speaking anyway. There he was, alive, and right in front of me. "Dad." I said, my eyes watering for the second time this morning. He shook his head and stared back at me with a determined glare.

"I don't want to hear anything about the future." I tried to interrupt, but he interjected before I could get out two words. "Don't you understand the space time continuum?! It is more fragile than life itself and holds in its balance the fate of the entire universe!"

I couldn't help but to laugh out loud. This was my father. Plain and simple.

------

A/N: I am really, really sorry this is so short and so long coming, but it's college application crunch time! And I'm sorry, but I can't make any promises for a timeline of updates. But I'll try my darndest.


End file.
